


Recovery

by HiddenViolet



Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [17]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Gen, Protectiveness, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Fluff - After an incident leaves Malcolm on bedrest his team takes care of him.
Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559452
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Still holding on. Although I'm off for the rest of the month which means I should hopefully finish it out.

Bedrest, that is what they told him. They told him that he was to spend as much time in bed as was physically possible. Malcolm had been less than happy to hear that. All he had wanted to do was to curl up and never move, but only the first day. He didn’t want to spend a whole week in bed, doing nothing, allowing his nightmares and even greater hold over him.

He had figured that he would just give a cursory attempt and then move on with his life. Spend a few hours in bed and then get up and move around as much as he felt comfortable with. He had not planned on his team being there to prevent him from doing that though.

The first one to come over was Gil, like usual.

He came over within the first three hours when Malcolm was still actually in bed. He had brought with him some light soup and crackers. As much as he dreaded having to eat the food Malcolm was glad of the company.

“I wish that you would be a little more careful, you’re not expendable no matter what you may think. It would break my heart if I lost you.”

Malcolm sighed a little. “I don’t mean to find trouble.”

Gil smiled at him. “I know you don’t. But you should be aware of the fact that you do find trouble. All over the place. Just try and remember that at any moment a crazy person could jump out and try to kill you. Is that so hard?”

Malcolm stared at him. “I’m not going to live my life like there is a hoard of people gunning for it. I will try and be more careful. I promise. Next thing you know, you’ll be locking me in your apartment telling me it’s for my own good.”

Gil looked thoughtful for a moment and Malcolm shoved at him. Gil just smiled at him and continued eating.

The next one to come over was Dani, of course.

She always seemed to drop by most when he really needed to see her. He was really beginning to feel the weight of being on bed rest. All he really wanted to do was get up and move around. However, he had already tried that and found himself in unbearable pain. He was stuck in bed for a while. At least until he was able to move without feeling like he was going to pass out from the pain.

Just as he felt that he was about reaching his threshold of boredom he heard Dani knock and let herself in. He spared a thought for the fact that apparently Gil had handed over his key to Malcolm’s apartment but didn’t really let it bother him.

Dani came bearing gifts in the form of things to do. She held in her arms several complicated puzzles that he could do in his bed as well as a number of books that would hopefully help keep him entertained.

“You are a godsend. I was losing my mind, all cooped up here with no one but Sunshine to talk to. I don’t suppose that you would be able to share the details of your most recent case?” He accompanied these words with a soft pout and a flashing of his eyes. That always worked on his mom and sister.

Dani smiled good-naturedly and shook her head. “Sorry Bright, I’m under strict instructions from Gil to keep you out of anything that is even remotely work-related. You are supposed to be resting and getting better. Not worrying about cases. However, all other subjects are open to being discussed.”

He smiled at her, glad of the company and was disappointed when she said that she had to leave. By the end of the day, he was already ready to try and get out of bed again. He heard another knock and the turning of a key and was really worried that it was his mother come to check up on him when he couldn’t run away.

He was therefore very surprised when it turned out not to be his mother. Instead, it was JT.

Malcolm realized that he must have gotten the key from Dani. That or Gil had distributed copies of it for either emergencies or the times when they felt he was getting ready to self-destruct and needed someone to help guide him out of the mood.

He was surprised to see JT there. Although they had begun to become much closer it was a football night so he figured that JT would be at home watching the game. Instead, he was standing in Malcolm’s apartment holding what looked like a bag of food.

“I thought tonight was football. Why aren’t you at home?”

“You think that I care more about football than you? Do I need to take you back over to my parents’ house so that they can smother you with enough love and attention that you will begin to see your own self-worth? Do you want me to do that again? Because I will. I will be there in a heartbeat.”

Malcolm shook his head. “No that’s okay. What’s in the bag? Is it good?”

JT grinned at him. “This is just the thing to make you feel better. Super spicy hot wings and extra garlic, garlic bread. The spice from the wings will clear out your nose and the garlic from the bread will help boost your immune system. Besides that, it just tastes really good, particularly when you are puny and sick. I’m still going to watch the game though. Just going to do it on your couch.”

JT set the bag of food on the coffee table and then went to where Malcolm was still lying in bed. He threw back the covers and shot Malcolm a questioning look. Malcolm nodded so he carefully positioned his arms in a way that wouldn’t exacerbate the injuries. He scooped him into his arms as though he was handling an antique china doll and carried him to the couch. The two of them spent the evening watching football and eating wings.

Maybe bedrest wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or Kudos if you liked it.


End file.
